JP 11130750, published on 18 May 1999, describes amongst others, substituted phenylaminocarbonylindolyl derivatives as 5-HT receptor antagonists.
EP1129074, published on 18 May 2000, describes anthranilic acid amides as inhibitors of vascular endothelial growth factor receptors (VEGFR) and useful in the treatment of angiogenic disorders.
EP1317443, published on 21 Mar. 2002, discloses tricyclic tert-amine derivatives, useful as chemokine receptor CXCR4 or CCR5 modulators for treating human immunodeficiency virus and feline immunodeficiency virus.
EP1379239, published on 10 Oct. 2002, discloses N-(2-arylethyl)benzylamines as antagonists of the 5-HT6 receptor. More in particular